Birthday Gift
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Ishimaru forgets Oowada's birthday so Chihiru and the girls are willing to help him but it'll require to break the rules.


**Birthday gift**

Let's pretend Dangan Ronpa never happen. Ishimaru and Mondo are actually in a relationship and Chihiru is there best man (everyone knows he's a boy) if it were to be a wedding but it's not a wedding fic. They don't call each other kyoudai or brother because that'd be weird.

Rated M for Ishimondo sex

Birthday gift

It was a wonderful school day where all the Dangan Ronpa characters were attending class. There was loud boisterous laughter coming from Ishimaru and Oowada about something no one understood.

"Good one Ishimaru!" Mondo complimented his boyfriend.

Chihiru entered the class with a gift in hand. "Oowa-chan, happy birthday! I got you the latest violent game out!"

"No way! Thanks man!" Mono hugged him with one arm.

Ishimaru was shocked. He forgot. How could he forget? He was sure that he checked his calendar! Or did he? How can he forget that it was his boyfriend's birthday and not have a gift?!

He broke the rule of what should happen in birthdays! Especially for your lover!

He was a _**FAILURE AS A BOYFRIEND**_.

"Ishi-chan? Are you alright?" Chihiru asked since the male looked frozen in despair. Ishimaru began to sweat profusely.

Mondo approached him to feel his head. "Hey, you feel warm. Wanna head to the infirmary?"

"No! A good student always attends all his classes in time! I am perfectly fine! And I forgot to tell you happy birthday this morning, that's why I'm warm! Happy birthday Oowada Mondo! Be aware that I prepared the best birthday gift! Hahahahahaha!"

Curses! He broke another rule to not lie! But there's a possibility that he will find a way to get a birthday gift before the day is over. He's not sure if it'll be the best though.

And then there was lunch where a cake was prepared for him with a motorcycle and diamond theme. The class was like a family so they all had something small or big to give. Ishimaru still had nothing in mind that didn't border onto pathetic and the thoughts that his boyfriend would get mad at him.

"Ishi-chan." Chihiru called out to him during study time. He was followed by Maizono, Fukawa, Junko and Mukuro.

"What is it? You do realize it's study hall! All students must be studying at this time!"

"Lay off the rules dweeb." Junko insulted. Maizono quickly stated, "What she meant is that we know that you forgot to get Oowa-chan a birthday gift."

"What?! What are you talking about?! I would never forget my boyfriend's birthday! Never!"

"Whatever genius, we're here to help, but it'll require you to break the rules." The pink hair girl stated haughtily.

"I will never break the sanctity of the rules!"

"Shoot yourself." She turned away walking. "Come on everyone. He rather disappoint his boyfriend instead of breaking the rules just for him." She dramatically sighed. The girls began following her.

Chihiru told the hall monitor, "I understand that you value order very much Ishi-chan, but what we're proposing isn't that bad. It will make Oowa-chan very happy. It's only for one day after all."

Ishimaru thought on those words and then on how Mondo gave him a new jacket. Despite the fact that he would only wear his uniform, the male reasoned that it'll help keep him warm during the winter time or when it rains if they had to go out and they forget to bring an umbrella or something to prevent them from getting sick. He was truly grateful for the considerate gift, and to not do anything in return made the man of honor burst into tears. He got on his knees and hands pleading, "I am under your demand! Please help me get a gift worthy of Oowada Mondo!"

Junko and the girls appeared out of nowhere where the teenage fashionista slammed her hand on the table. "Agreed! Mukuro tell the teacher that we will be skipping the next classes! Girls, proceed to phase two!"

Maizono and Fukawa grabbed Ishimaru's arms taking him away. Chihiru and Junko followed.

Mondo, who was taking a short nap in his room, lied to his boyfriend that he was going to the toilet so he didn't get scolded for skipping study time. The teen can seriously be a pain but can also be incredibly cute and they both shared a strong passion once they realize they didn't just want to be brothers. He really wondered what Ishimaru got him.

When he returned to class, he noticed his boyfriend and others were missing. He asked Naegi, "Hey where's the rest?"

"Hm? Nobody knows. The girls, except for Sakura and Aoi, were talking about something with Ishimaru earlier and then took him somewhere. Chihiru told me that we can't tell you anything."

"What the fuck?" That really pissed him off, but then he didn't want to beat up the guys since they're innocent, and he would never lay his hand on a girl or Chihiru, so he'll interrogate them when he sees one of them.

But he didn't meet any of them along the way before it was announced to go to their rooms. Mondo decided to take a shower, so he entered his room. As the door was closing behind him, Mukuro had a marble roll over and stop it.

Maizono and Fukawa forced him in the room and reminded him of what to do. Ishimaru felt greatly ashamed for what he was doing but reminded himself that he was doing this for Mondo! So he took a deep breath and stood at attention in front of the bed and faced towards the bathroom door.

After thirty minutes, Mondo finally exited with a towel around his waist. Water dripping down his hair and delicious body. He had another towel at his hand to lazily dry his the wet locks of brown hair cascading down his head.

"Halt there gang leader!" Mondo was shocked by the call and then turned to his boyfriend who pointed at him accusingly. "Your crime of being too sexy is over! In the name of Hope Peak's academy, I shall punish you!" Ishimaru posed just like Sailor moon but instead he was dressed in a Sailor mars uniform.

There was silence which worried Ishimaru. Did he do it wrong? He was sure that after watching the girl called Sailor moon pose over a hundred times that he got it right. He reread and said the words over and over again a hundred times. The girls made sure that he dressed properly without a thread in sight. Was this a mistake?

He began to feel like crying but then was thrown on the bed and kissed passionately. The hall monitor felt something poke at his bare thigh. Mondo pulled back with a trail of saliva. "Did the girls force you into this?"

"What?" Ishimaru questioned being in a daze and then moaned when he felt a hand rub his cloth covered cock making him wet. His boyfriend licked the shell of his ear and then lowered to lick the side of his throat to blow cool ear making him gasp and become wetter.

Mondo went down to see that his boyfriend was wearing a pair of white laced panties turning gray by the precum leaking out. He clenched down his teeth to contain self control before stripping his man's panties off to have the semi-hard cock twitch for attention.

The gangster grabbed the cock into his large cold hand that made the male shiver and stroke him while taking out the box beneath the bed that had the lube. Mondo coated one of his hands and then stuck out his tongue to lick the head before sucking it in and bobbing his head. His tongue swirled and teased the tip whilst sucking it.

"AH! Oo-Oo-Oowada! This is very unsanitary!" He shouted yet his hands were keeping the man in place. Not objectifying when a lubed finger entered him.

Ishimaru continued to gasp and moan while bucking his hips into the hot wet mouth and the back to the probing fingers. "I-I'm coming!" He cried out but wasn't able to when his lover pulled away completely naked since the towel eventually fell off.

His own boyfriend's cock was stiff as a rock and ready to pound him. First it had to be covered in lube and then covered in a condom since Ishimaru always prefered safety. "Turn around for me you whore." The gang leader order having his sadistic switch turned on.

The hall monitor did as he was told, having his cute white ass barely covered by the red skirt. Mondo caressed that fine ass checking if it was lubed enough by spreading those ass cheeks and then injecting a finger in pressing on that pleasuring bump.

"Oowada-"

"Did I say you can talk?" He growled. "You want my dick don't you? You slut." He rubbed that hot pole in between those ass cheeks. "Come on tell me!"

"Yes! Oowada Mondo sir! I want you dick so badly!"

"Heh! I thought you were suppose to punish me? Did the size of my dick change your mind? You naughty slut."

"No I-" Ishimaru was about to object over his shoulder but the male put his head down against the bed.

"Did I say you can fucking talk?!" He smacked the ass hard leaving a red mark. Ishimaru yelped at the sudden action. "For that, looks like I'll be the punishing you. But since you're so horny, it'll also be reward won't it." He positioned the head of his own dick against the anxious hole. He went in at one go making his lover cry out.

"Do you like that you little fucker? You're squeezing me so tight." Mondo was the wild rough type so fucked that ass fast and furious. Ishimaru cried out by every thrust clenching the blankets so tight while his own cock was wagging from the constant movement.

It was then grabbed and he was hauled up against his lover to be turned towards the wall to hold himself up while he was still being fucked and his cock was stroked at the same speed. "I'M COMING!" he cried out and then orgasmed all over the wall. Mondo did the same with his cock still deep inside that ass.

Not wanting to fall on the floor, Mondo exited his boyfriend and carried him to bed. He removed the used condom putting it in trash can. The two lied down on the bed.

Ishimaru then told him, "You should get a ticket for use of profanity and assault on another student, but since it's your birthday, I'll let it pass!"

Mondo chuckled. "Ishimaru, you forgot that it was my birthday didn't you. Otherwise you wouldn't need to skip classes."

The male blushed and then teared up. He got out of bed and then got on his knees to bow down as an apology. "I'M SO SORRY OOWADA MONDO! I FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY AND DIDN'T GET YOU A PRESENT! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR LOVER OR YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Hey, you can stop that." The gang leader placed a comforting hand on his overdramatic lover's head. "It's alright if you forgot. These kind of things happen, but to go this far to make me happy, I love you Kiyotaka Ishida." He grinned joyfully.

Ishida burst into more tears. "Oowada!" He jumped up to him.

"Oi! You're getting snot all over me!"

The next morning, Ishida formally thanked all the girls and especially Chihiru for helping him out.

The End

A/N: Ishimaru = Sailor mars, Mondo = Sailor Jupiter, Naegi = Sailor moon, Togami = Sailor mercury, Leon = Sailor Venus, Chihiru = Sailor Chibi moon and then Yasuhiro and Yamada as the cats.


End file.
